thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:New Management
New Management is the 821st episode of The Bill PC Dave Quinnan and PC George Garfield are chasing after Dennis Mooney, the suspect in a bag snatch, managing to head him down an alley. The suspect spits at Dave and shouts “Welcome to the club!”, before struggling violently causing him to be handcuffed a little too tightly. Ignoring the intervention of a member of the public, Dave drags him to the car. Later when being processed, Dave is concerned to find medication and syringes in Mooney’s pockets, even more so when he claims to be suffering from Hepatitis B. A reluctant Dave takes Sgt Ray Steele’s advice and goes to the hospital for a test and a course of vaccination. Chief Insp Phillip Cato is unimpressed with the report Chief Supt. Charles Brownlow had written about him prior to his appraisal and tries to sound Acting Superintendent Derek Conway out and to attempt to get him to put a good word in for him. Dave’s problems are far from over when the new Chief Inspector Wallace of Barton Street is revealed to be the member of public who tried to intervene in the arrest of Mooney. Wallace reports him to Cato who dismisses his concerns and tears strips off him for not handling it properly. Annoyed at Cato’s flippant attitude, Wallace reports Dave to Conway. Mooney was supposed to be working on his community service but was badly supervised, allowing him to miss most of the week. When interviewed he insists that he was simply helping a woman who’d dropped her bag, she started screaming and he simply ran because the officers approached him. Knowing that it was just the two of them, Mooney attempts to play Dave and tries to wind him up, playing on his medical condition. At lunch, Brownlow and Conway discuss Cato’s upcoming appraisal, both agreeing he is a good officer, however they have concerns about his people skills. Derek is concerned that if Cato has a bad review, he may not be able to keep him motivated, knowing that it’s unlikely he will be promoted unless he changes to the new ‘fashionable’ train of thought. Back at the station, Cato tries out the new ‘touchy feely’ management with Dave, assuring him his tests will go well and give him something new to work with – a section 18 search - reasoning that in the 4 days Mooney has been AWOL from community service, he will have been active. Dave and George take Mooney back for a search and discover several stolen items and lots of stolen bags. He tries to run away out the back and kicks the glass of the door in, badly injuring himself. Dave instantly grabs a pair of gloves and a bandage, covering the cut, putting himself at more risk. After an average appraisal Cato is still unsure as to why Brownlow feels he has to be stricter with the ratings as it looks like he is getting worse rather than improving. When Brownlow brings up Wallace’s complaint, Cato belittles the new officer who has been through accelerated promotion, playing on his lack of experience. He feels that Wallace failed to identify himself, failed to ascertain the facts of the situation and failed to provide assistance to an officer who’d suffered a serious assault. Showing his dislike for the new type of management strategies, Brownlow informs him that he will have to take part, or he may find himself sinking immediately. Dismissed and told to apologise to a waiting Wallace, Cato almost walks past him, before stopping and informing him that Sun Hill is his ground and that if Wallace “tries to pull a stunt like that again, I will personally bounce you around the carpark.” New Management New Management